


If It Weren't for You

by kabbykru100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kabby, New York, Romance, med school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbykru100/pseuds/kabbykru100
Summary: Abby desperately needs to find a job in order to pay for medical school. She applies for several different jobs, but none of them are hiring. So she does what any college student would do, goes to a bar to drink all her troubles away. There, she meets Marcus Kane, who might just have a way to solve her problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this cute Kabby AU!

“Hello, I’m looking for an Abigail Griffin.”

“Yes, speaking.”

“Hi, I’m calling about the serving position you applied for.”

“Oh yes, at the Polis Winery Country Club.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, we’re not hiring at the moment. We’re so sorry but thank you so much for your time.”

“Oh, okay well thanks anyways. Have a good day.”

Abby hung up the phone, throwing it onto her bed.

“Well?” Her best friend Eric Jackson looks at her quizzically.

“I officially have no way to pay for med school.”

“I’m sorry, babe. We’ll just have to find another way.” He gives her a reassuring look.

“There is no other way. I’ve applied everywhere that’s walking distance in Manhattan, got rejected by all of them because they’re either not hiring or my schedule doesn’t work with theirs. I took out too many student loans already and now I’m out of options.”

“I’m not letting you quit med school. Let me talk to some people, see what I can do for you.”

“Jackson, this is my problem. I can deal with it myself.”

“And quitting is your way of dealing with it?” He looks at her knowingly. “Besides, you’re my best friend. Your problems are my problems.”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I know,” they smile at each other before his phone buzzes. “Speaking of love, lover boy and I have a date tonight. I gotta go.”

“Fine, leave me. Leave me to drown in my sorrows,” Abby says as she dramatically falls back onto her bed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow before class, you drama queen. Meet at Arkoffee’s?”

“Yup, ten o’clock sharp.”

“Love you, Abs.”

“Have fun tonight,” she stands up and they share a friendly kiss on the cheek. “Tell Nate I say hello.”

“Will do. Bye bye, love.”

Once Jackson leaves, she sits on her desk and turns on her computer. Taking a deep breath, Abby starts researching for ways she can make money, quickly.

 

* * *

 

After an hour and a half of looking through sketchy websites and having no such luck, she frustratingly slams her computer closed.

“I need a drink.”

Grabbing her coat and a scarf, she locks up her small, old studio apartment and walks out into the chilly New York night.

She walks for a while, passing by bars that seem overcrowded or too loud, before stopping in front of a bar called Kane’s. Peaking through the windows, she see’s that its not too busy, and a lot of people are minding their own business.

Walking in, Abby sits at the main bar, draping her coat on the chair next to her. No one’s behind the bar so she waits patiently, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

A couple minutes later, she hears two people coming from the back of the bar.

“You’re good to go Charles. It’s a slow night, have dinner with your wife.”

“You sure? I don’t mind staying.”

“Nonsense. I can manage by myself.”

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

One of the men puts on his coat and walks towards the exit.

“Have a good night.”

“You too boss.”

As the man leaves, the other man notices her and walks behind the bar.

“What can I get you, miss?”

“Whiskey, neat.”

He raises his eyebrows at her request, “Bad day?”

“You can say that.”

“One strong whiskey coming up.” He turns around, grabs a bottle from the back of the top shelf, and pours it into a glass. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Three men walk in and sit on the other side of the bar. The bartender looks over and goes to serve them.

 

* * *

 

It's an hour later, and Abby is on her third glass. She finishes the rest of her whiskey before holding the glass up to the bartender, asking for another refill. By this time there are only a few other people in the bar, all who’ve been taken care of.

“This next one’s on the house.”

“Sweet,” she says as he pours her refill. He grabs a clean glass and pours himself some whiskey as well. “What’s your name?”

“Abby.”

“Cheers, Abby.”

They clink their glasses together before taking a sip.

“Anything on your mind? Bartenders tend to be good listeners, I hear.”

“I don’t think you want to hear about how much my life sucks right now.”

“Try me,” he smirks as he takes the wet rag from his back pocket and wipes down the surface of the bar.

“Well, I’m in my second year of med school, with no way of paying for it or for my bills. I applied to all jobs within walking distance, since I had to sell my car last year so I can pay rent, and got denied from each and every one of them because my schedule doesn't work for them. I’ve also already taken out too many loans. So basically I’m screwed and I probably have to quit my dream of becoming a surgeon and move back to Oregon with my grandparents.”

“Hence the drinking all your problems away on a Wednesday night.”

“Exactly.”

“Well Abby, if it makes you feel any better, I live in my office in the back of the bar because I also couldn’t afford to pay rent. I sleep on a futon every night.”

“Makes me feel the slightest bit better if I'm being honest.” She smirks as she continues to drink her whiskey. He just smiles and shakes his head.

“So a surgeon, huh? What made you want to pursue that?”

“My life is going to sound so depressing, but since you asked,“ she downs the rest of her glass and he raises the bottle of whiskey asking if she wants another refill to which she nods yes to. “My parents died five years ago due to a drunk driver hitting them at an intersection, killing my dad on impact. My mother was rushed to the hospital, but the neurosurgeon was out on call and didn’t arrive on time to save her.”

“I’m so sorry. That must have been horrible.”

“It was. Anyways, they didn't leave much behind for me to pay off school so, here I am.”

“My father died when I was 18, I know how hard that can be.”

“What did he leave you?”

“This bar. I got lucky I guess, but all my friends went off to college and I had to stay and run a bar to at 18.”

“What about your mother?”

“She moved back to Ireland when I turned 20. This bar brought back too many memories of my father, which was too much for her to bare.”

“Which is why I moved away from Oregon to New York.”

“Cheers to having to grow up too fast.” 

“Cheers.” They clink their glasses together once again.

“I never got your name.”

“Why don’t you take a guess.”

Abby takes a moment to think, before saying the most obvious answer, “Kane?”

“Last name,” he smirks. “What do I look like?”

“You look like a Nicolas. Nicolas Kane.”

“How’d you know?”

“Wait, really? Nicolas?”

“No, I’m just kidding. It’s Marcus.”

“Ass,” she laughs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, at least I got a laugh outta you. First time I’ve seen one since you came in.”

“Marcus. Yeah, I guess you look like a Marcus.”

“That’s good, I think.”

“It is.”

They sit in a comfortable silence, both finishing their drinks.

Marcus seems to be deep in thought, before looking over at her, “So Abby, I have a question for you.”

“Ask away.”

“How good are you at making drinks?”

“I’d say I’m decent,” she leans forward and squints her eyes at him. “Why?”

“How would you like to work here?"

"What?"

"I can remake the schedule allowing you to work when you have the time, the wage isn’t that good, but on a good night you can make a pretty good tip. I can really use the extra help. What do you say?”

“Is this because you feel sorry for me?”

“Yes. But it’s also because one of my employees is pregnant. She’s due in four weeks and I’ll need the help when she goes on maternity leave.”

“Is this temporary?”

“We’ll see how you handle things while she’s gone. Once she comes back, if you proved yourself worthy, I’ll offer a permanent position and a raise.”

“Seeing as I have no other choice and the fact that I’m pretty drunk right now, I accept your offer.”

“Great. I’ll give you a twenty if you get your ass back here and help me clean these glasses and wipe down the tables.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, it’s one in the morning, the place is cleaned, and there are only three other people in the bar.

“Alright, I can close up. Do you need me to call a cab?”

“No, that’s alright. I’ve sobered up and I’m about a 10 minute walk if I go fast enough.”

“Are you sure? It’s really late.”

“I’m sure. I have a pocket knife inside my boot and I’ll keep my pepper spray in my hand if it makes you feel better.”

“Alright, here. Take my card. Please, call if you feel unsafe or anything. Other than that, call me tomorrow afternoon so I can get your class schedule and I’ll let you know when you can start your training.”

“Alright. Thank you, Marcus. Have a good night.”

“Safe travels, Abby,” he says as he watches her walk out the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's first day of work. She meets some of the staff and learns her way around a bar. There may be a cute Kabby moment, but you'll have to read and see ;)

 

* * *

  

“So you’re telling me that last night you went to a bar, got drunk, and the sexy bartender hired you on the spot?”

“I never called him sexy,” Abby takes a drink from her coffee just as the barista brings her the toasted bagel she ordered. She smiles at the middle-aged man and thanks him.

“But is he? I’ve never been to Kane’s.”

“Well I mean, he’s attractive. But now he’s my boss, so that doesn’t even matter.”

“Well clearly he fancied you if he hired your drunk ass,” Jackson and Abby share a laugh before they continue to enjoy their meal.

“I’m not looking for anything romantic anyways. I have too much on my plate and a man will only distract me at the moment.”

“What about that environmental engineer guy? The one who messaged you on instagram, he’s super cute!”

“Jake?”

He nods.

“He’s sweet, but I don’t want that sort of commitment. I’m barely half way through med school and now that I just got this job, I won’t have the time.”

“What about me? You won’t have time for me anymore?” Jackson feigns sadness as he looks at her with puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course I do, we can have sleepovers all the time and you can visit me at the bar. We still have classes together, so I couldn’t get rid of you even if I tried.”

“You’d have to die to get rid of me,” Abby giggles before she see’s someone approaching them.

“Hey Nate!”

“Hey Abs, hey babe,” both men share a loving kiss. Abby smiles at seeing her best friend so happy.

“Hey you, glad you can join us.”

“Yeah I just finished at the gym and thought I’d walk over here to see you.”

“Wow, you guys are disgustingly adorable.”

“Hey, I talked to a friend who owns a video game store. They weren’t looking for anyone but they’re willing to pull some strings and hire you for two days a week.”

“She got a job!”

“What, when? Yesterday you told me she got rejected by everyone.”

“Really Jackson?”

“It doesn’t matter what I said yesterday because Abby is working over at that bar called Kane’s.”

“Kane’s? I go there with some of my friends every once in a while. Who hired you?”

“Marcus did.”

“Oh yeah, the sexy owner.”

“Is he really? I have to go and see for my self.”

“I need to call him soon so he can tell me when my first shift is. You can come once I know my days, first drink’s on me.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

* * *

 

Abby and Jackson finally reach the health science building after a long walk from the parking garage.

“Hey, why don’t you go on inside and save our seats, so I can call Marcus and see about my schedule.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Abby reaches into her bag for her phone and her wallet. She takes out the business card Marcus gave her last night and dials the number. After a couple rings, a female voice answers.

“This is Kane’s. How can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah hello. I’m looking for Marcus Kane.”

“Who’s asking?”

“Abby Griffin.”

“Ah yes, new girl. Kane stepped out to take care of some business, you just missed him.”

“Should I call later?”

“Nah we can figure something out now. Can you come in to start training around seven?”

“I get out of class at 6, I can head straight there afterwards.”

“Perfect. He’ll definitely be here by then and you talk to him about your schedule.”

“Okay, thank you…”

“I’m Charmaine Diyoza, the pregnant lady you’ll be replacing.”

“Oh, uhh.. I’m sor-“

The woman laughed over the phone, “I’m just kidding. You’re seriously helping me out big time. We’ll see you tonight, Abby.”

“Great, see you later.”

Abby hangs up the phone as she sighs and heads into her class.

 

* * *

 

**6:45 PM**

Marcus looks up from the bar as he hears the door open. He smiles at the familiar face.

“Hello, Abby.”

She smiles back at him, setting both her coat and purse onto the chair right in front of him.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Great, we’re not too busy today, so it’s a great day for training. How was class?”

“Class was class. We’re getting ready for an exam so it’s been a little hectic.”

“Have you eaten?”

Abby shakes her head no.

“I can have someone make you some fries and a burger? You can eat while we figure out a schedule that works best for you.”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

“It’s really no problem. Let me just ring it up real quick and then I’ll show you around the bar.”

“Sounds good.” Abby gives Marcus a shy smile as he puts her order into the computer.

“Okay so, this is the main bar. We usually have two people running it during the weekdays and three on the weekends.”

Abby nods as she looks around the bar. The counter makes a big circle in the middle of the room, with bottles, a large draft system in the center and different types of glasses sitting on shelves. Wooden stools surround the bar with menus on each corner and stacks of napkins equally spaced out.

“The woman you spoke to earlier, Charmaine, will be working here tonight with us. She’s on her break now but should be back in thirty minutes.” He walks out of the bar and heads towards a set of back doors. “Bring your belongings, I’ll show you where to put them.”

Abby grabs her things and follows him to the back.

“Indra, come meet Abby.” A few seconds later, a tall woman appears from the back.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” she smiles at Abby as they shake hands.

“Likewise.”

“Indra here is our head chef. We make regular bar food, but Indra here can make the best damn burger you’ll ever taste.”

Indra rolls her eyes at him, but can’t help the smile that appears on her face.

“He’s only saying that because he’s scared of me.”

Abby laughs.

“You should see her throw a punch.”

“I grew up with four brothers, fighting is in my blood.”

“Only child, I can’t relate.”

“We live in New York, need to know how to defend yourself.”

“I got pepper spray in my purse.”

They all laugh as Indra heads back to work.

“I’ve known her for years, very respectable woman.”

“She seems tough.”

“She is, in the best way possible, of course.”

They walk through the back as he shows her the kitchen, a place to put her belongings, and introduces her to other staff members. There’s Roan, who’s in high school that comes after school and takes care of the dishes. And there’s Thelonious Jaha, who helps Indra in the kitchen and runs the orders to the customers.

“Since it’s a Wednesday night, we don’t have that much staff members working, but you’ll meet everyone eventually.”

“You all seem close.”

“We are,” he smiles. “I’ve known everyone here for years. You’re actually the first person I’ve hired in three years.”

“Really? And why is that?”

“I can’t say I know the answer to that, honestly.”

“Well I really appreciate you hiring me. I swear you won’t regret it.”

“I have no doubt.”

They make their way to the bar and she see’s a new face behind the counter.

“Hey boss,” she looks from Marcus to Abby. “This must be Abby. I’m Charmaine Diyoza. Everyone calls me Dee.”

They shake hands and that’s when Abby notices her big belly.

“You’re very pregnant.”

“Thirty-four weeks and five days,” she says as she rubs her belly.

“You shouldn’t be working, you should be resting,” Abby says, worry flashing across her face as she looks at Marcus.

“Hey, I gave her paid maternity leave last week,” he raises his hands in defense. “She’s the stubborn one who plans on working until the week before she’s due.”

“I’m not going to sit home by myself watching TV all day. I do that on my days off, I need something to do.”

“Which is why you should be sitting, not walking around all day,” he points to a tall chair with wheels at the corner.

“Whatever.”

“You are not having your baby in my bar.”

“I already told you if that happens, I’ll name it Marcus whether it’s a boy or a girl. Plus, Abby’s in med school, I’m sure she can deliver my baby if it comes to that.”

They all share a laugh as Jaha comes in with Abby’s order.

“Okay everyone, back to work!”

Dee sits on her chair and rolls her way to a couple that just came in.

“Let me grab a pen and paper to write down your class times and we’ll figure out a schedule that works with you. Then, we can start your training. Please, enjoy your food, I’ll be right back.”

Abby nods as she stuffs the burger into her mouth.

' _Wow, this is good.'_ She says in her head.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Marcus comes from his office as Dee is showing Abby how to make a Negroni.

“Marcus, try this since Dee can’t drink alcohol.”

He takes a long sip, nodding his head in approval. “Is this your first try?”

“Mhmm.”

“Not bad Griffin.”

Both women high five before Marcus calls Abby over.

“So how does this schedule work for you?”

Abby looks at the sheet of paper handed to her:

 

 **Tuesdays:** 7pm-12am

 **Wednesday:** 7pm-12am

 **Thursday:** 7pm-12am

 **Friday:** 11am-5pm

 **Saturdays:** 11am-4pm; 6pm-close

 **Sunday:** 11am-5pm

 

“Please, tell me if you want to get rid of a day.”

“No, I need the money. This looks great.”

“It’s a lot of hours, Abby.”

“We’ll see how this week plays out and if it’s too much, I’ll drop the Friday shift.”

“Okay, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“I won’t!”

“Also, I can drive you home on nights you work late. I don’t feel comfortable with you- I mean, with any of my employees walking home at such hours.”

“Marcus, there’s no need.”

“I already drive Roan home every night. Everyone else here has a ride home, I don’t mind taking you home at all.”

“Well, if it's really no problem then that’d be great.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere to drive anyways. My car just sits behind the building all day. I need to run the engine so it doesn’t freeze.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“I’ll let you get back to your training then.”

“Right,” she smiles at him as she walks back towards Dee.

“You ready to learn how to make an Afternoon Delight?”

They both share another laugh as Marcus shakes his head and walks back toward his office.

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodnight, Roan. See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for the ride, Kane. Nice meeting you, Abby!”

“Nice meeting you too!”

Marcus waits until the boy makes it inside before driving off.

“Nice kid.”

“Yeah, he’s had a rough life. Father ran out on them, mother is a recovering alcoholic.”

“Wow. I would have never guessed.”

“We try to remind him that he has a family with us whenever we can. I think that really helped him back when everything was going on.”

“He’s lucky to have you guys.”

They sit in a comfortable silence, besides when Abby instructs him on where to turn.

“Can I ask you something?” she asks, turning to face him.

“Anything, I’m an open book.”

“Why are you so kind to people?"

"what do you mean?"

"We live in a world where people judge each other for having their own values, where society frowns upon some one for being who they are. It’s a cruel place we’re living in, but you hired a struggling girl after knowing her for an hour. I saw you today with your staff and your customers and you treated everyone like they were family. From what I know, you haven’t had the easiest life, but you might just be kindest person I’ve come to meet. And I haven't known you long.”

“Well, I haven’t always been this way. I guess it's because I hit a really rough patch back when my father past. I put my mother through hell, I pushed away every single person I loved, I met some people who made some pretty bad decisions and I fell into their trap. One day, I was hanging out with this guy and he said that he needed a ride to his buddy’s house to pick something up. We walk into some random apartment and there’s a crib in the corner and some woman passed out on the couch. It wasn’t until 15 minutes later that I realized we were at some drug dealer’s place picking up heroine. Not even two minutes later, the door busts open and the cops are running in. We got arrested, and when my mother came to pick me up, the look on her face just broke me. From then on, I turned my life around, became the son my mother deserved to have and never looked back.”

It was then that Abby noticed he was parked right outside of her apartment.

“Oh my god, Marcus. I had no idea. I’m sorry if that was a personal question.”

“No, don’t apologize. I just realized that I’ve never told that to anyone.”

“I don’t know how much this will mean to you, since I’ve known you for a little over 24 hours, but I’m sure your mother is very proud of you.”

“I really hope so. I can't help, but feel partly responsible for her moving to Ireland."

"That's not true. She loves you."

"Yeah, she’s always been there for me, no matter the choices I made. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her too.”

A single tear started to fall from Abby’s eye and she quickly wiped it away.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Believe it or not, I haven’t cried in front of anyone since my parents died.”

“Tonight’s just full of firsts, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

They sit there, in the dark for what seems like hours. Marcus can see her eyes shine under the moon’s light as she looks at him.

“I should, uh, get inside.”

He clears his throat, “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.”

She opens the door and turns around to face him.

“Goodnight, Marcus,” she whispers.

“Until tomorrow, Abby.”

He stays to make sure she gets inside safely. Once she’s out of sight, he takes a deep breath.

_'There's something real special about you, Abby Griffin.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night car rides = deep conversations. How's that for some Kabby?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!


End file.
